


Give Love on Christmas

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Dancing, First Kiss, Hospitals, Kylex, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex helps out at the hospital and inadvertently ends up on a date with Kyle on Christmas Eve
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kyle & Alex





	Give Love on Christmas

Kyle was in a hurry, had been all day, and had already been told off several times for running in the corridors. He knew he needed to slow down or risk crashing into another doctor or worse a patient.

It was only a few days until Christmas and the children’s ward still didn’t have a tree, hadn’t been decorated yet. He’d had four meetings with different departments and been told the same thing at every one; there was no money in the budget for such things. It was absolutely appalling. He’d been certain he’d be able to squeeze some money from  _ somewhere _ . Kyle was on the brink of driving to his own home and dragging his own tree to the hospital.

By the end of his shift, he was convinced that’s what he was going to have to do. He was prepared to go without a tree if it meant the children got one. Being in hospital was no fun and being there over Christmas was even worse.

Kyle was on his way up to pediatrics to see how much space was available and how many decorations he’d need to bring in when he heard the children laughing. He pushed open the door to the shared common area and was greeted by the sight of an oversized Christmas tree. Several of the kids were crowded around, decorating the parts they could see.

“Doctor Kyle!”

Selina spotted him and shrieked with delight. “Did you see our tree? Isn’t it beautiful?”

But Kyle wasn’t looking at the tree anymore for at that moment, a familiar face appeared from behind the tree and the sight of  _ him  _ took his breath away. Alex was decked out in his dress blues and he looked stunning.

“Manes?” He coughed to clear his throat, to stop himself from staring. “What uh what's all this?”

“You said at dinner last night that the kids didn’t have a tree” Alex replied.

“So you stole one from the base?” Kyle gasped.

“No!” Alex laughed as he moved towards Kyle and lowered his voice. “This one’s mine”

“Yours?”

Kyle’s heart skipped a beat that Alex had happened upon the same idea as him.

“Well, I was thinking of heading to the cabin for Christmas and there’s no way I’m lugging that thing up there” Alex explained.

“That’s fair” Kyle agreed “but what’s with the getup?”

“There was a ceremony thing on base this morning but I couldn’t be bothered changing; thought this uniform would make more of an impression on the kids”

It was definitely making an impression on Kyle.

“Doctor Kyle?” Belle tugged on his coat sleeve. “Will you help us decorate it?”

Kyle gazed down at her then up at Alex.

“Please?” She added.

“Yeah” Alex smiled “please?”

Kyle was melting at Alex’s smile.

“Like I have a choice” Kyle replied “we’re the only ones who can reach the top”

Alex and Kyle worked in silence for a few minutes, listening to the children argue and banter. It was clear that Terry had a crush on Selina and Bobby was teasing him for it.

“Now kids that’s enough” Alex eventually intervened.

“Terry and Selina, sitting in a tree” Bobby hissed.

“The Captain said  _ enough, _ ” Kyle said.

“I don’t understand” Belle said very quietly. “Bobby thinks Terry likes Selina because he said he liked her bow” Both Alex and Kyle noticed the pink bow in the girls hair. “But if I liked her bow, no one would care?”

“What are you asking?” Kyle asked her.

“I guess… what’s the difference between being friendly and flirting?”

Alex smirked and turned to look at Kyle.

“Yeah, Doctor Kyle” Alex said, “What  _ is  _ the difference?”

“Well I’m uh flirting is usually a sign that someone likes you as more than a friend but compliments are just nice words” he thought for a moment of how to give an example.

“Sometimes it’s the tone as well” Alex added. “I could tell Doctor Kyle that I like his scrubs… but everyone in the hospital wears them and they’re all identical… so what makes his different?”

“That it’s him wearing them?” Belle asked.

“But I could say to Alex ‘I like your watch, where did you get it?’ And just be genuinely interested because I want the same one for myself”

He knew he wasn’t explaining this well. Kyle paused and looked over in the corner. He walked over to the radio and turned it on then made his way back to the group.

“I can say ‘I really love this song’ and it’s a statement of fact but if I was to say I love to dance to it, then I’m opening myself up to an invitation” Kyle said.

“So if I were to say ‘would you like to dance with me?’ Then I’m showing my interest” Alex added.

“Then if I say ‘I would love to dance with you’ it’s establishing a connection”

“Kyle? I asked you a question” Alex looked right at him and he blushed.

“You were serious?”

“Do you want to dance with me or not?”

He wanted to say yes and pull Alex into his arms but he was at work. Before he could answer, his boss replied for him.

“Save it for the party, Valenti” he told the group.

“Party?” Kyle frowned.

“After your begging and pleaded, it was decided we should hold a small gathering on Christmas Eve for the children who have to spend the holidays here. We squeezed just enough from the budget but since I see you’ve already sourced a tree”

“It’s mine, sir” Alex added “a donation for the children”

“Such a wonderful gesture. I hope that means you’ll be Doctor Valenti’s plus one on Christmas Eve?”

“I’d love to”

The Doctor walked away while both Selina and Belle began to giggle. Kyle couldn’t believe his boss had just set him up on a date with Alex. Talk about a dream come true!

They returned to decorating the tree and Alex caught his eye over the heads of the kids.

“So uh if you don’t want me to come to this thing…” Alex started.

“No, I want you!” Kyle blurted “I mean, I want you to come… Unless you’re going to be out of town?”

“I can make an appearance then head away after or in the morning” Alex thought for a moment. “So kids, are there any cute, single Doctors who work here?”

Belle giggled. Terry pretended to vomit.

“Doctor Kyle is single!” Selina told him.

“Uh yeah” Alex said “but I’m not exactly his type”

Was he imagining it or did Alex actually look disappointed? He tried not to read too much into it while still lamenting that he hadn’t gotten to dance with him. There was still the party though. All Kyle had to do was make sure Alex didn’t cross paths with one of the three hot, single, gay doctors in the hospital. It would be a challenge but Kyle was up for it.

***

The night of the kids Christmas party and Christmas Eve wasn’t as nerve wracking as Kyle expected. Hot Doctor number One had gone home for the holidays while Hot Doctor number Two had been assigned to work the early morning shift so declined not to attend the party in order to catch up on sleep.

So all Kyle had to do was keep Hot Doctor number Three away from Alex. He considered asking the kids for help, he was certain they would. He was running around the house, looking for his novelty Christmas shirt when he heard a knock at the door and hurried to answer it.

Alex was standing on his front stoop, dressed in a pair of nice fitting jeans and a conservative business shirt with tiny candy canes all over it. He was so festive and it suited him.

“I uh realized we never finalized the details” Alex said, his cheeks were slightly flushed.

“Details?” Kyle frowned.

“Our date. Are we just going to the party or did you want to have dinner after? Or will there be food at the party?”

Kyle didn’t know what to say.

“There’s Probably simple food or cafeteria food but uh we can maybe grab something after? I mean if you want to or don’t leave with someone else”

“Why would I leave with someone else? That’s just awful date etiquette”

“Alex, you know this isn’t really a date, right?”

“Because you’re straight? There is such a thing as a friend-date’ you know”

“But my boss set this up”

“Well, if you’d prefer me not to go”

“No! You’re the main reason I’m going! I mean, it's really because of you the party is even happening”

“Are you planning to go like that or are you going to put a shirt on? I’m not gonna complain but it is cold out there”

Kyle blushed then hurried off to find his shirt.

*

Alex drove to the hospital while Kyle babbled and made small talk. They walked inside, Alex with his arm through Kyle’s. He really was determined to sell they were on a date.

The room looked cute with all the decorations and the kids couldn’t wait to show off how beautiful the tree looked. Kyle got them drinks while Alex let each of the kids pick an ornament to keep.

When Kyle saw Hot Doctor number Three approaching Alex, he swooped in and asked if he’d like to dance. He swept Alex away and they danced to seven Christmas carols in a row until Alex began to wince. They moved to the side and took a seat so Alex could rest.

Belle and Selina were moving around the room, giggling to themselves until they reached Kyle and Alex then they held a giant piece of mistletoe over them.

“Oh, we’re not-” Alex started to protest but Kyle leaned over and kissed him. Their lips locked for a long time as Kyle slipped his tongue into Alex’s mouth. When they finally parted, Alex looked shocked.

“Sorry but it’s tradition” Kyle said to him.

“Is it tradition to shove your tongue down their throat?”

“No” Kyle confessioned “that was just something I wanted to do for myself”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah”

Kyle averted his eyes in mild embarrassment. Perhaps he’d gone about this all wrong? That he shouldn’t have sprung these feelings on Alex like that.

“Before I forget” Kyle struggled to change the subject. “My mom wanted me to invite you for Christmas lunch tomorrow”

“Your mom wants  _ me  _ there?” He sounded doubtful. Mrs Valenti knew that Alex’s father had killed her husband. “She misses my dad and she knows how much he cared about you. I think she just wants to feel like she’s keeping an eye on you the way he did… But you don’t have to. I mean you were going to the cabin tonight”

“Or I could head off tomorrow afternoon, after lunch”

“So you’ll come? Great, I’ll call and let her know”

Kyle hurried from the noisy room and phoned his mother to let her know Alex would be joining them.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so glad you finally told him” she gushed.

“Mother! I haven’t… I can’t…”

“Don’t be scared, Alex is a good man and you could do worse”

“Mom!”

“Just saying, if you want to be with a male lover, Alex is a very sensible choice”

“It’s nothing to do with being sensible mom; I’m in love with Alex because of who he is… His bravery, his intelligence, his compassion… He’s the only boy I’d ever want to bring home to you”

When Kyle ended the phone call, he turned around to find Alex standing before him with his arms folded across his chest.

“Fuck!” Kyle hissed. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough” Alex replied. “Enough to think there was more to that kiss back there”

“Look maybe this isn’t the best time or place to talk-”

“About truth and honesty? Did you mean what you said to your mother? About being in love with me?”

“Yes” Kyle wasn’t going to lie.

“Is that why you kept me on the dancefloor and away from Chuck all night?”

“Chuck… did he…?” Kyle began to panic.

“Did he ask if I wanted a quickie in the on-call room? Yes, he did”

“And what do you say?”

“Well… I said yes but not with him”

“Alex?”

Alex stepped forward took both of Kyle’s hands in his then learned forward and kissed him. Kyle’s heart leapt from his chest and swirled about, tying nervous knots in his stomach as he returned the kiss. When they finally parted, Alex brushed his lips against Kyle’s ear.

“Now which way to the on-call room?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Kyle didn’t respond, simply began to lead him down the hall, into a small room with bunk beds where he proceeded to lock the door. There was nothing quick about any of the things they did to each other in that room on Christmas Eve. Or the things they did when they got back to Kyle’s that night.

But they were very quick the following day on the counter of Kyle’s mother’s kitchen when she ducked next door to talk to a neighbor. Michelle walked back in ten minutes later and knew from the glowing smiles what they must’ve gotten up to but she didn’t say a word because it was clear how happy they were to finally be together.

After lunch, Kyle took Alex to his childhood bedroom while Michelle took Buffy for a very, very long walk. 

Alex never made it to the cabin for Christmas but when he finally got there for New Years, he didn’t go alone. Buffy sat on the couch between Alex and Kyle and slept peacefully knowing she wasn’t the only one watching out for her owner anymore. They were all happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Christmas Prompt:
> 
> They’re putting up a Christmas tree at the hospital


End file.
